Electric motors have been proposed for a variety of uses. Electric motors can include a stator and a rotor. Windings (e.g., copper wires) can be wound about the stator. During operation of the motor, heat can be generated in the windings. By transferring this heat away from the windings, the motor can operate more efficiently.